1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new cleaning device for removing debris from the threads of a fastener such as a screw or bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is configured for removing debris from the threads of a bolt. In particular, the device should be configured for securely engaging a bolt so that the threads can be properly cleaned.